Wibbly Wobbly Timeline
by unicornpants13
Summary: Points in Hermione and Fred's life through the eyes of others.
1. Molly

Molly watched as Fred stared longingly at Hermione from across the room. She was currently arguing with Ronald, who had once again

picked a fight with her. Molly loved her boys but they could be so bloody oblivious as to what was in front of them. Hermione and Ron spent more time fighting

than acting like a couple. Most of their fights consisted of Ron yelling at her for spending time with Fred. No one really knew how that odd friendship started, no

one questioned it. They brought out the best in each other in a way her and Ron didn't. Her smiles were brighter and her laughs were more full of life. When

she was around he didn't pull as many pranks as his twin, though everyone knew he helped plan them. Because of this lack of pranking the Burrow saw a new

side of Fred.

"Ron, stop it already! I'm tired of this, I really am. Why can't you just let me be? Yes, Fred and I are friends. I don't see why that would

upset you. I_ never_ have an issue with you being around you're female friends."

"Because they don't look at me the way he looks at you!" Ron bellowed, silencing the whole room. Molly's eyes snapped to Fred who had a look that seemed

to bea mix between shock and anger, a side rarely seen on Fred. Harry stood and placed himself between Hermione and Ron. "Ron, this isn't the time or place,

your petty jealousy is starting to get old. Now, I'd suggest you go upstairs and leave the rest of us at peace, or Godric help me I _will _hex you." Ron's ears grew

red from anger as he huffed and turned to march up stairs.

" 'Mione, why don't you head home, I'll be there later." Harry turned to Fred. "Make sure she get's there safe, no side trips to the book

store. After fights like these I usually walk in to find myself tripping over forty new books." Hermione blushed, and moved toward the door.

"You got it, boss. Home, no books." Fred rested his hand on Hermione's back as he guided her out. "Blimey, you'd think he's your mum the way he fusses." Fred

commented not so quietly. "Oi! I heard that!" Harry called after them, but his grin gave away his true feelings.

"They'll work out. I know they will. If they can't then, who can?" Harry said to Molly, not taking his eyes off the pair until they apparated from the property.

"I hope you're right, my boy. I hope you're right."


	2. George

George watched as Fred picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. She

was half asleep so her protests were slurred from exhaustion. "Don't fight it, love."

Fred gave her bum a gentle tap. George smirked when she gave a small hiss of

disapproval. He could still remember the day it all happened.

_ George jumped in surprise as he heard the floo roar to life. He wasn't expecting anyone that day. He made his way to the fireplace just in time to see Hermione land on on _

_her face. "Hermione, what's going on?" She pulled her self to a sitting position. George immediately saw the red mark on her cheek that was quickly forming into a bruise _

_shaped like a hand print. He fell to her side and gently wiped away her forming tears. "What's going on? What happened?" _

_"Ron-he um found out I was coming to the store to help and he got angry, he took my wand before I could stop him." George mentally slapped himself. He had planned _

_that almost two weeks ago. "Shit, 'Mione. Come on, let's go ice that."_

_ "Gred! Your better half is home!" Fred called into the strangely quiet house, there were usually small explosions and smells coming from almost every room. _

_"In here." George's voice was laced with worry. Fred rushed to the room that was the source of his twins voice, there on the couch was George holding an ice_

_pack against Hermione's left cheek. Fred immediately dropped to her side. "What happened?" _

_"Ron." Hermione mumbled. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hehehehehehe Small time laps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Fred, don't leave me." George heard 'Mione tell Fred. _

_"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." _

_"Promise?"_

_"I swear on my good looks." Hermione gave a small laugh. _

_"Merlin forbid you lose your looks."_

_"Of course I can't. This is my money maker!" _

_George smirked at his twins remark and decided to give them some privacy and go down to the shop. They would make it, they were made for each other. _


	3. Snape

A.N: Sorry for not updating very much (not at all), I've been working on an original story on Wattpad, if you have sometime stop by and gimme some love ;)

user/SuperUnicornPants

Snape:

The whole class was on edge, what else was to be expected of the last day of school? The Golden Trio sat in the back corner chatting among themselves.

Professor Snape eyed them to make sure they weren't planning on stealing from his stores. Again. There was a voice in the back of his head that tried

reminding himself that _were_ only 11 year old first years. They'd all grown from the awkward looking children they once were. No more so than Hermione

Granger, true she was still short but she had definitely bloomed into an amazingly talented and beautiful witch. Even _the_ Severus Snape had to admit that. He

was pulled from his thoughts when he heard an explosion coming from the corridor just outside the class room. The Weasley twins busted in on their

broomsticks. The whole class cheered and ran from the room, except for Granger. Fred Weasley hovered in front of her.

"Ready to be free, My Lady?" He held a hand out to her.

"Fred, everyone knows I don't ride on brooms." She fought a smile from forming on her lips.

"Not even for me?" Fred pretended to pout down at her.

"Sorry to disappoint." But her eyes betrayed her and they flickered to his extended arm and her fingers twitched toward his.

"Go on, I'll never let you fall." Just as her fingers brushed his the other Weasley, the youngest boy, called to her.

"Come on, 'Mione, Harry and Ginny are waiting." Hermione dropped her hand and gave Fred an apologetic smile before rushing past Ronald, who sent his older

brother a cocky grin then following Hermione. Fred stared dejectedly at the exit.

"Weasley, you've conquered death and helped bring down the greatest dark wizard to ever walk this damned earth, sweeping a young lady off her feet and

away from your dunderhead brother shouldn't be as hard as you're making it seem."

"You know what, Sevvy, you're right. Just for your kind words, don't drink that tea on your desk." Fred smirked and zoomed from the potion Master's

classroom.

Snape rolled his eyes and stared warily down at his cup.


End file.
